1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the regulation of the air-fuel mixture in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a known practice in a general way to effect the regulation of the air-fuel mixture of internal combustion engines (.lambda. ratio) as a function of the composition of the exhaust gases by means of a probe arranged in the exhaust pipe which supplies a current variable with the composition of the exhaust gases. The electrical information from this probe is used by means of any suitable electronic device to regulate the .lambda. ratio by acting on one or more parameters on which this ratio depends: air throughput, fuel throughput, introduction of additional air, modification of the petrol inlet orifice, pressure on the carburettor body etc.
All these devices differ from one another in their method of application, their complexity and their efficiency at all rates, and present research is tending to produce more and more simple solutions, permitting lower and lower cost prices to be achieved or an increased efficiency at all rates.